Never Forgert
by Ciel Jeevas
Summary: - Siempre vamos a ser amigos, sin importar el tiempo que pase, nunca lo olvides Soul.


**H**ola~! Pues nose que decir ._. es el primer fic que subo por aqui D: Y... Aunque esto salio de la nada no pude evitar subirlo TwTU

Y Haber aclaraciones, aclaraciones .-. Primero que nada No es un One-shot pero tampoco se si convertirlo en un fic largo o terminarlo en dos o tres capitulo, todo depende de si sale de mi continuar escribiendo o no x.x Los personajes son en si niños, asi que si les parece que la manera en que se dan las cosas es un poco tonta, es porque son niños xDU Y creanme todo comportamiento esta cientificamente comprobado(? Por los menos con los amigos de mi hermanita pequeña, si.

**Rated: **K+ Posiblemente cambie mas adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Soul Eater son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, solo hago esto por ocio y porque me gusta.

**Advertencias:** Maltrato y violencia sexual NO explicita por ahora, pero se da a entender.

**Summary: - S**iempre vamos a ser amigos, sin importar el tiempo que pase, nunca lo olvides Soul.

**N**ever** F**orgert

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>nicio

_**E**n un pueblito de putas, perras y bufarrones_  
><em>Vio la luz "Carolina", una nena con cojones<em>  
><em><strong>C<strong>__reció de espaldas al mar y allá por Canelones,_  
><em>Le dieron el primer beso bajo de los pantalones.<em>

Cuando despertó, se dio un par de minutos en la dura cama para apreciar el techo de madera, contando de forma rutinaria y un tanto absurda la cantidad de fisuras que poseía, interiormente esperanzada de que no hubiera una nueva grieta que pusieran en peligro su hogar en las épocas de lluvia, al terminar un sentimiento de regocijo la lleno al darse cuenta que todo estaba en su lugar y no tendría que preocuparse por nada por ahora, aunque Maka Albarn nunca había sido considerada una maniática –Eso creía– sabia en su interior que si algún día llegaba a compartir esa pequeña manía suya –No solo con el techo- no debería dudar en que le pondrían aquel calificativo para nada alentador, aunque tampoco le molestaría si eso llegaba a suceder, un apodo mas un apodo menos no hacían la diferencia.

Habiendo cumplido con su vieja rutina se levanto de la cama con el mayor cuidado, se calzo rápidamente las zapatillas y tomo el arrugado saco que usaba como intento de almohada. Le dedico una mirada a su compañera de cama para asegurarse de no haberla despertado, Marie Mjolnir descansaba boca abajo con la boca ligeramente abierta, su pelo rubio estaba totalmente desordenado y por el hecho de que un pequeño cardenal se mostraba en su mejilla derecha pudo dar por sentado que no había logrado conseguir el trabajo de limpiadora en aquel viejo bar, lo cual hacían en total cinco intento fallidos de ser contratada. Sintió su corazón encogerse al darse cuenta que mientras Marie sufría de algún castigo por no seguir sin trabajo, ella se encontraba centimentros distancia durmiendo como si nada. Se prometió a si misma que no importara lo cansada que estuviese, se quedaría despierta esperando a Marie para conocer los resultados de su búsqueda ese día.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se apresuro a asearse de forma correcta, para desaparecer rápidamente de la prácticamente destruida choza en la que vivían, en ningún momento se atrevió a mirar a la persona que descansaba en la única cama de la casa.

El aire fresco de afuera logro hacerla temblar, el cielo era un hermoso de juego de luces y el hecho de que todavía no hubiera sol para calentar un poco el ambiente se notaba bastante, tal vez demasiado. Pero en si era un día particularmente bueno, a pesar del frio, el roció de la mañana congelado en el pasto le daba un toque encantador a todo, y aunque la nieve era algo desconocido para Maka, estaba seguro que no podía compararse con aquel pequeño detalle en el pasto.

Cuando llego a su destino, una vieja panadería que se encontraba a media hora de camino a su casa, en la puerta la esperaba una de los pendientes con una canasta en mano, todas las entregas de la mañana estaban perfectamente colocadas de ella.

– Todo esto es para _Artez _y sería bueno si te apresuras, esperan invitados importantes – Le anuncio la empleada de la panadería, ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió para realizar aquel camino que se le hacía tan conocido.

Aquel viejo hotel se encontraba a otra media hora de viaje, y Maka no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al darse cuenta lo que le costaría llevar toda esa carga hasta Artez, aunque estaba acostumbrada a esa clases de entregas su contextura no era la mejor para cagar con el peso, era escuálida, demasiado pequeña para su edad y a duras penas podía en su casa cuando se trata de mover cosas pesadas para limpiar y ni hablar de llevar entregas que requerían mas fuerza de la necesaria. Claro que nunca se quejaba, trabajo era trabajo y ella no era quien para cuestionarlo mientras le pagaran.

Por eso al llegar al hotel estaba muerta, los brazos le dolían y no podía esperar a que la encargada de la cocina dejara su tarea de mandar ordenes a diestra y siniestra ignorándola olímpicamente, como si no fuera nada importante, a pesar de que Maka estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, no veía la hora de que alguien le indicara donde tenía que dejar aquellas cosas de una buena vez.

– Disculpe señora Hana – La llamo asomándose levemente desde la puerta de entrada a la cocina, se encontraba en la parte trasera de Artez, lugar por donde solían entrar la mayoría de los empleados en épocas de visitantes.

La señora Hana, una mujer entrada en años, un tanto regordeta, poseía una cara encantadora y un brillante pelo negro, los días que los huéspedes escaseaban en el hotel, solía ser una persona amable entendió que ese día estaría llena de trabajo por la mala mirada que le dedico por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

– Espera un poco Maka – Contesto antes de desaparecer por unas de las puertas que conducían al hotel, Maka solo suspiro profundamente antes de salir de la cocina, donde un pequeño grupo de personas parecía esforzarse mucho en preparar solo el desayuno.

Sin ganas de quedarse parada hasta que alguien se acordara de ella, empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, ignorando la cadena de lujosos autos aparcados en la entrada del hotel.

Al final termino sentada cerca del pequeño lago que poseía el hotel detrás suyo, de seguro causaba una fabulosa vista si se lo veía desde una habitación, pero de cerca no parecia nada de otro mundo. Ella sin nada más interesante que hacer que perder el tiempo desvariando se frustro al darse cuenta que la tenían ahí como adorno, aun le faltaban entregas que hacer y ella tenía que permanecer ahí perdiendo tiempo valioso, entendia que estaba de vacaciones y ellos deberian pensar que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, es mas en otras circunstancias no le hubiera molestado, todo lo contrario, disfrutaría de su tiempo libre encontrando algo interesante que hacer, pero Marie estaba sola en casa, herida y sin ella para ayudarla si las cosas se ponían feas, ambas tenían esa costumbre de saltar a la defensiva si las cosa se ponían feas para cualquiera de las dos, aunque por lo general era su hermana la que terminaba pasándola peor al ser seis años mayor.

Aun no lograba comprender del todo como Marie podía ser tan buena como para dar la cara por ella, cuando se conocieron por primera vez cuatro años atrás, Maka era una pequeña asustadiza y especialmente torpe, apenas podía hacer la cosas sin terminar rompiendo algo, en aquel entonces el hombre que le había dado un hogar no perdia oportunidad para reprocharle hasta el menor error, de no haber sido porque Marie se auto proclamada su hermana mayor, no hubiera logrado pasar la primera semana en esa casa.

Y ahora era feliz esforzándose para devolverle lo que hacía por ella, pero claro que no siempre estaba en sus manos, ambas eran pequeñas, demasiado débiles como para defenderse, nada comparado con el hombre que las cuidaba.

Una persona violenta, egoísta y totalmente fuera de si, que se la agarraría con Marie apenas notara su presencia, se le encogía el corazón de solo pensarlo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, varias lagrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas, sin importar su intento por retenerlas.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – Un pequeño grito escapo de los labios de Maka, el corazón le latía rápidamente cuando intento divisar a la voz.

Sentado a su lado, un chico que estaba segura de no haber visto nunca en su corta vida le dedicaba una mirada curiosa, estaba totalmente convencida de nunca haber conocido a alguien igual, era muy raro, de una forma extraña, parecía el típico niño sacado de anuncios publicitarios debido a lo lindo que le resultaba, de no haber sido por esos perezosos ojos rojos que la miraban y el alborotado pelo blanco que daban ganas de tocarlo, todo el convinaba perfectamente, demasiado para su gusto, con las impecables ropas que llevaba no parecia ser de ahi, Maka dudo en si lo había visto alguna vez en la tele, en alguna propaganda o en uno de esas novelas que solían dar por la tarde, tal vez en algún afiche de película, no estaba completamente segura, lo que si podía asegurar era que nunca antes había conocido a alguien así.

Sacudió la cabeza dispuesta a sacar cualquier pensamiento innecesario de su mente, al mismo tiempo que intentaba borrar de su rostro cualquier rastro de lágrima que delatara su tristeza, aquel chico solo la miro en silencio, como si tuviera nada más interesante que hacer.

– Por nada, solo se me escaparon unas lágrimas – Contesto sin querer mirarlo, de repente sus nervios comenzaron a saltar, ¿Porque aquel chico extraño le estaba preguntando eso? se vio tentada a preguntarle porque se preocupaba pero lo decidió dejarlo pasar, a ella no tenían que importarle sus razones.

– Mentira, estabas llorando, te estaba escuchando sollozar – Replico divertido - ¿Te duele algo?

Se encogió instintivamente al darse cuenta de que aquel chico se estaba metiendo en su espacio personal como si nada, lo miro mal esperando que se diera cuenta que estaba de mas y volviera por sus pasos. Maka solo pudo enojarse al ver que no surgía efecto.

– ¡No me duele nada! ¿Acaso no puedo llorar? – Contesto totalmente enfadada y totalmente dispuesta a demostrarlo. Aun asi el no perdió esa mirada curiosa que le dedicaba.

– Puedes, pero no es para nada cool…

– ¿Qué tiene que ver llorar con ser cool? – Pregunto indignada y sin poder evitar dedicarle otra mala mirada, el chico sonreía con autosuficiencia, como si no le importara que ella estuviera prácticamente echando fuego por los ojos.

– Mucho aunque de seguro tu no lo entiendas, eres una niña todavía – Replico sin perder en ningún momento esa pose de superioridad.

Maka dudo un segundo si pegarle o no, preguntándose de donde había salido aquel chico tan molesto y por que tenia que venia a molestarla a ella, como si ella no tuviera suficientes problemas en la cabeza como para agregar un bravucón que la acosara.

– ¡Oye! Tengo ocho.

– ¿De verdad? Yo te daba menos, eres muy enana.

– Gracias por el cumplido, egocéntrico.

– El ego es bueno, significa que tengo una moral alta

– ¡Significa que solo piensas en ti!

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Ante la respuesta, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Mucho! Demuestra que eres un egoísta.

– ¿Eso es un cumplido? Si lo es, lo haces mal.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Cuántos años tienes? Eres tan inmaduro – Susurro indignada, sin poder creer que alguien pudiera molestarla tanto en poco tiempo. Era alguien paciente, pero claro que tenía su límite y el estaba muy cerca de pasar ese límite.

Y eso que recién lo conocía ¿Quien se creía? Esta bien que lo mas seguro era que fuera un turista proveniente de la ciudad, todo el se lo decia a gritos, pero esa no era razon para actuar de esa manera, se removio inquieta en su citio incapaz de seguir aguantandolo por mas tiempo, pero no pensaba irse, claro que no, ella había llegado mucho antes, sin contar que aun no podía dejar de pensar a Marie.

– Tengo nueve y muy pronto cumpliré los diez, así que soy mayor.

– Por un año, prácticamente nada pero de seguro que por más que reclames me ignoraras – Su voz se fue apagando mediante hablaba para terminar volviendo a su letargo, a su lado el muchacho dejo escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Por qué esa cara? Sinceramente no creo que haya razón suficiente para estar así en un día tan bonito ¿no crees? Incluso podríamos jugar un rato ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo de una manera tan jovial, que Maka dudo si había escuchado bien.

Parpadeo confundida durante unos segundos, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, de no haber sido por la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba hubiera pensando que era una broma de mal gusto considerando que ella se encontraba mal, ¿Por qué razón aquel chico quería jugar con ella? No es que fuera nada de otro mundo, tampoco como si no quisiera, pero es que ¿Acaso no la veía? Con sus ropas viejas y remendadas, desde su pelo rubio totalmente despeinado hasta sus zapatos rotos. Casi toda la gente que conocía pasaba de ella, como si fuera algo sin importancia, en el colegio apenas compartía mas de dos palabras con sus compañeros, y fuera del colegio mucho menos, incluso una de las pocas veces que visito el parque con Marie, no había tenido el privilegio de jugar con ningún chico, y no era porque ella no hubiera tenido la intención, de verdad lo intento, pero simplemente todos se habían alejado de ella, sin darle la oportunidad de presentarse.

Desde entonces, no volvió a poner un pie en aquella vieja plaza y tampoco se esforzaba por conocer a otros chicos de su edad, a pesar de las constantes insistencias de Marie para socializar, a Maka se había dado rienda suelta ignorar a todos por completo, del mismo modo que era ignorada. Y sin embargo, aunque se hubiera llenado la cabeza con esas ideas y demás, ahí estaba aquel extraño chico de ojos rojos y sonrisa socarrona, queriendo jugar con ella, haciéndola sentir absurdamente feliz.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué? - Dijo desconcertado.

– ¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, deseosa de saber la respuesta a una propuesta sin sentido, no era como si se conocieran o vivieran en el mismo pueblo para andar con tanta confianza como si nada.

El corrió el rostro claramente avergonzado.

– ¿Qué tiene? Acabo de llegar y estoy aburrido, lo que no es para nada cool…pero bueno si no quieres que mas da me voy.

Esa afirmación la confundió mas, debido a que no tenia sentido, el tranquilamente podría ir hotel a buscar cosas muchas interesantes que hacer, sabia por Hana de todas las comodidades que proporcionaban a sus clientes, y aun así quería quedarse a jugar con ella, lo que significaba saltar y ensuciare, y echar a perder sus ropa pulcramente acomodadas, una calidez invadió su pecho al darse cuenta, que tal vez, solo tal vez el quería ser su amigo.

– Espera – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Maka – No me has dicho tu nombre, yo soy Maka ¿Y tu?

– Soul…Soul Eater – Contesto sin dejar de mirarla extrañado, Maka solo pudo sonreir con mas ansias.

– Bien Soul Eater acepto tu propuesta de jugar, mientras no te comportes de forma creída conmigo.

– ¿Eres tonta verdad? - Contesto como si nada, la cara de Maka se enrojeció de cólera.

– ¡Eres un!

– Broma, broma no te enojes, pero es divertido molestarte – Dejo escapar una risa que dejo sorprendida a Maka – ¡AH! Pero no pienso jugar a las muñecas, me rehusó con todo mí ser.

Maka lo miro con claras señas de no entender nada de lo que pasaba ¿Ese chico podía ser tan bipolar? Por un momento había estado a punto de darle un buen golpe para que nunca la olvidara, por esa actitud tan molesta que logro tocar un punto sensible en ella y ahora.

Ahora simplemente no podía evitar reír tanto que el estomago le dolia.

– Bien Soul Eater desde ahora juro nunca obligarte a jugar a las muñecas, y sobre todo al fútbol ni aunque ruegues, porque no me gusta ¿Trato hecho? – Extendió su mano derecha dispuesto a cerrar el pacto como se suponía que hacían los adultos, parece que Soul también conocía ese detalle porque sonrió junto con ella.

– Trato hecho enana, aunque – Antes de que pudiera continuar, unos gritos provenientes del hotel lo interrumpió.

Maka se estremeció de miedo al darse cuenta que era a ella a la que llamaban, de seguro para regañarla por haber ido sin avisar, soltó rápidamente la manos de Soul y sin dejarlo replicar tomo su entrega para dirigirse a Artez.

– ¡Oye espera!

– Tengo que trabajar, mañana estaré a la misma hora para la entrega matutina, ¡Nos vemos Soul! – Y desapareció en la cocina, ignorando la voz de Soul que la llamaba a lo lejos.

Cuando Maka volvió a salir, no había rastro de Soul pero aun así no se deprimió, es mas aquel día termino las entregas más rápido de la habitual, logrando ganarse una buena propina por parte de la encargada de la panadería, aun cuando volvía a casa seguía sin poder creerlo ¡Había logrado un amigo! De una manera un tanto extraña y hasta cómica, siendo algo tan simple no podía evitar la emoción que sentía, no podía imaginarse la cara que pondría Marie cuando se enterara, de seguro se alegría por ella y hasta tal vez encontraría el modo de permitirle salir a la tarde para jugar con Soul, claro que si tenía suerte, aunque lo dudaba mucho, tampoco podía quejarse ¡Esta vez se esforzaría con las entregas para pasar su tiempo libre en Artiz! Y poder jugar, desde las _escondidas_ hasta aquel juego de manos que las mayorías de las chicas de su edad jugaban, tal vez Soul no quisiera ¡Pero ella lo convencería!

Tan inmersa se encontraba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llego a casa, si es que se lo podía considerar una, en lugar donde vivía una choza de madera que a duras penas lograba mantenerse de pie, la puerta hacia mucho ruido y ventanas no tenia, sin mencionar que el techo no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Cuando entro su cuerpo se tenso levemente, en la única cama disponible se encontraba el hombre que se había apiadado de ella cuando no tenia hogar tomándola bajo su cuidado, apenas tenia cuatro años en aquel entonces, y Giriko era un hombre un poco joven que tuvo la mala suerte de perder a su esposa cuando la hija de ambos apenas tenía diez años, la perdida consiguió romper toda codura en el, hasta el punto de conventirse en un hombre violento que solo vivía a costas de una única hija, la amable Marie que se desvivía por hacerlo feliz día y noche, encargándose de todas las tareas y eso incluía traer dinero a casa.

Maka estaba seguro de que su llegada a casa, fue lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a Marie desde la pérdida de su madre, según su hermana la única razón por la cual Giriko decidió tomarla bajo su cuidado era para tener otra persona que se encargara de traer dinero a casa, no porque le hubiera dado pena ver a una pequeña de cuatro años abandonada a su suerte.

Y aun no sabía si hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la calle.

Vivir en esa choza, era peor que hacerlo en la calle y estaba segura de que Marie pensaba igual que ella, vivir al lado de ese hombre, era un martirio con el que debía convivir cada día.

Y en la cama estaba acostado Giriko como si nada, como si no hubiera golpeado a su propia hija la noche anterior, como si no la hubiera golpeado a ella la semana pasada. El pareció notar su mirada porque de inmediato poso sus ojos en Maka.

– ¿Qué es esa cara de tonta Maka? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma o que niña tonta? ¡Entra de una buena vez y cierra esa puerta que entra el frio! – Grito con tanta fuerza que un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

– Si señor Giriko, disculpe si lo moleste, pero me preguntaba donde estaba Marie – Contesto en voz tan baja, que no supo si logro hacerse oír o no.

– Esa niña salió a conseguir trabajo de una buena vez ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué en esta casa se vive gratis? Más le vale que consiga algo ¡Y tú! ¿Qué haces ahí parada como tonta? Haz algo productivo y ve a comprar comida.

Obedeciendo órdenes, volvió a salir en buscar de su encargo, ignorando los molestos comentarios que Giriko le seguía lanzando, pensando que a pesar de haber vuelto a casa, no se desanimaría, el buen día que tubo no se iba a ir a la basura solo por un par de comentarios, Maka sonrió y se dijo a si misma que únicamente lo ignorara, ya que podía apostar su cabeza a que mañana sería un buen día.

Y no se equivoco, al día siguiente se dirigió todo el camino hacia Artoiz con una sonrisa en parte porque Marie pudo conseguir trabajo en ese viejo hotel y en parte también porque volvería a ver a Soul, aquel chico que ahora era su amigo y la esperaba en el mismo lugar de ayer.

Maka pudo considerar el tiempo compartido increíble, no tenia porque preocuparse por Marie que al tener trabajo siempre estaba fuera de casa ocupada y mientras que ella disfrutaba los días jugando a lo primero que se le viniera a la mente con Soul, desde el viejo _Veo Veo_ hasta _Pilla Pilla _todo con la mayor de las discreciones para no ser atrapados por las aceras del hotel, que si los veían jugando con uno de sus huéspedes de seguro le prohibirían volver a trabajar para ellos.

En todo ese tiempo descubrió que Soul era el ser arrogante que jamás había conocido, nunca parecía salir de su postura de chico _cool _y quería siempre tener la última palabra por mas equivocado que estuviese, era muy competitivo y a veces se olvidaba que ella era una chica. Soul le conto que se encontraba hospedado en el hotel por asuntos familiares y aunque no quiso especificar que, Maka tampoco insistió, como tampoco se molesto en preguntar por el brillante anillo de oro que tenía en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, el siempre trataba de ocultarlo y aunque lo intentaba Maka no era tonta. Aunque lo mas interesante que en verdad le dejo ganas de saber más sobre él, fue el hecho de que supiera tocar el piano.

– Algún día tocare para ti Maka – La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación, pero afirmación que se fue al traste en segundos – Algún día muy, muy lejano.

– Ese dia prometo que te dejare leer uno de mis cuentos – Respondio haciéndole entender su sueño de escribir.

Y aunque fuera extraño, las cosas así, estaban bien.

* * *

><p>Fruncio levemente el ceño por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, intentando sin éxito alguno averiguar la sorpresa que Soul le tenia preparada, ayer después de haberse pasado toda la tarde subiendo y bajando arboles le habia anunciado que esperara para un pequeño regalo que le tenia preparado, y por mas que Maka había insistido hasta el cansancio para saber que regalo, ni con todas sus suplicas logro que Soul le dijera mas de una palabra, al final se rindió jurando internamente que luego se vengaría. Al llegar pudo verlo sentado en el mismo lugar que siempre, no pudo divisar nada hasta estar a su lado.<p>

– Un libro – Dijo Soul cuando ella se sentó, Maka lo miro como si estuviera bromeando, pero descubrió que no lo hacía al ver el objeto en cuestión en las manos de Soul.

– ¿Un libro?

– Si un libro es mi sorpresa para ti

– ¿Y…que hago yo con un libro? – Pregunto un tanto avergonzada de sí misma, sin entender bien sus razones para regalarle algo asi, apenas era buena leyendo, Soul suspiro frustrado.

– ¡Pues leerlo tonta! ¿Qué más se puede hacer con un libro? – Su respuesta fue contestada segundos después.

–¡Esto! – Y con toda la fuerza que Maka podía usar estampo el famoso libro en la cabeza de Soul que de inmediato se retorció de dolor.

– ¡Eso dolió Maka! – Grito enojado sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

– ¡Qué bueno! Te dije que no me gusta que me llames tonta, Soul insensible.

– Maka violenta - Se cayó al ver la mirada asesina de Maka – Vale perdón, me callo.

– No importa, lo importante acá es ¿Por qué me quieres regalar un libro?

– Porque es mi regalo de despedida

Al principio, Maka se lo tomo con gracia, como si fuera otra de las tantas bromas pesadas de Soul, de no haber sido por la expresión seria que mantuvo no hubiera descubierto que era verdad. Algo se movió en el interior de Maka, una desesperación que de seguro su rostro reflejaba al sentir las manos de Soul envolviendo las suyas, estaban calientes y el tacto hizo desaparecer esa desesperación un poco, de no tener la mente en blanco le hubiera recriminado por esa muestra de afecto, tan inecesaria, no supo bien como entender aquel sentimiento, porque definitivamente no entendía bien aquella pesadumbre, que se le hacia tan conocida y sin embargo no era la misma, a pesar de haber vivido con Giriko esos años, el sentimiento no era el mismo. Cuando Giriko iba a golpearla a ella o a Marie, el corazón se le iba a los pies y podía jurar que dejaba de latirle por segundos, ahora con Soul su corazón simplemente parecía no volver.

Busco la mirada de Soul entre las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de sus ojos verdes, el no lloraba, pero podía ver como hacia una mueca de dolor al verla ¿Por qué se tenía que ir? ¿Acaso era tan malo quedarse un poco más de tiempo ahí? Entendía que tal vez los padres de Soul tuviera una vida a la que volver o que tal vez se hubieran aburrido del pequeño pueblo que era su hogar, solo quería que se quedaran hasta acostumbrarse a la idea de que debían marcharse, ¿Los padres de Soul no eran ricos? Tenias las posibilidades de hacerlo, Soul solo debería convencer a sus padres, para estar una semana o quizás dos demás, era una egoísta e inmadura pero no podía mucho, solo despedirse de forma correcta,

Y Soul solo estaba en silencio ¿No podía decir algo para animarla? detestaba cuando entraba a esa faceta de soy un chico y no tengo que mostrar sentimientos de chicas.

– ¿C-cuando te vas? – Pregunto Maka sin evitar un leve tartamudeo, Soul bajo la vista avergonzado.

– Hoy.

Maka intento retener las lágrimas de forma inútil, no pensó que fuera tan pronto.

– ¿No pensabas decirme? Creí que éramos amigos Soul.

– ¡Somos amigos! Solo que…nose no podía decirlo, sentía que si te lo decía antes – Tardo unos minutos antes de contesta – No volveríamos a jugar otra vez.

– Eso no tiene sentido, eres mi amigo y estaba claro que no iba a dejar de jugar contigo – Respondió enojada por las absurdas palabras de su compañero.

– Lo se, estuve mal, perdóname Maka.

Ella lo miro enojada a punto de golpearlo como lo había hecho con el libro antes, en verdad quería hacerlo, deseaba gritarle por ser tan mal amigo y decirle que la próxima el las traería.

Hasta que cayo en que no habría próxima.

Por eso, en vez de soltar todo ese enojo contenido contra su compañero, se limpio torpemente las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de tristeza que le sirvió para relajarse ,y sin saber bien lo que hacía abrazo a Soul con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Invades mi espacio personal! – Se quejo intentando inútilmente romper el abrazo.

Maka en respuesta rompió el abrazo y se dedico a mirarlo muy seriamente a los ojos.

– Soul quiero que me hagas una promesa – Hablo con voz estricta, como si realmente de algo importante se tratase, por su parte su compañero parecia realmente asustado.

– ¿Q-que promesa? - Tartamudeo.

– No es cualquier promesa, es una muy pero muy especial – Dijo como si de algo muy interesante se tratase – Y si la rompes.

– ¿Y si la rompo?

– ¡Te quedaras calvo!

–¡NO!

Dejo escapar una risa, antes de tomar las manos de su compañero y juntar sus dedos meñiques.

– Bien como ya sabes las consecuencias, quiero que jures por tu garrita

– ¿Por mi garrita?

– ¡Si por tu garrita! Las promesas del dedo meñique siempre se rompen, en cambio las de las garritas no – Le dedico una sonrisa antes de continuar – Ahora, jura por tu garrita que siempre vamos a ser amigos, sin importar el tiempo que pase, no vas a olvidar tu promesa.

– Lo juro por mi garrita, sin importa que hayas encontrado otro mejor amigo – Dijo de buena manera, jalando levemente el dedo meñique.

– Sin importar que te hayas vuelto un rico presumido

– Seremos mejores amigos hasta que seamos viejo ¿Te parece Maka?

Y en ese momento creyó que todo estaba bien otra vez, pensó que tal vez no todo era triste si el iba a volver para jugar juntos otra vez aunque tardara demasiado, porque tal vez ella no creyera en la gente, mejor dicho en nadie ademas de Marie porque era su familia. Pero Soul si él se lo prometía entonces, todo estaba bien.

Y hubiera estado todo realmente bien de no haber sido por los gritos de la señora Hana a lo lejos llamándola. Antes de que Maka pudiera escapar la mujer corpulenta estaba a su lado ignorando el hecho de que ella se encontraba con uno de sus clientes, algo iba mal, por lo general la hubiera regañado y echado fuera por la descortesía.

– ¡Maka! Te estuve buscando por todas partes ¡¿Dónde te habías metido? – Grito haciendo que ambos niños saltaran en su lugar.

– Lo siento señora Hana yo – Fue interrumpida antes de poder continuar.

– No hay tiempo ¡Es Marie! El jefe la despidió esta mañana, conozco a su padre, ¡Tienes que acompañar a la pobre chica!

Y sin esperar más, salió corriendo, Marie la necesitaba. Pudo escuchar la voz de Soul llamándola, haciendo que sus piernas fallaran por un momento, incitándola durante un segundo a volver al lado de Soul, pero no podía su hermana era mucho más importante porque aunque cada paso que daba se le hacía más difícil, siguió corriendo.

Al llegar, el silencio que reinaba le revolvía el estomago, por lo general cuando algo pasaba los gritos de Girikos eran capaz de oírse mucho antes de entrar a la casa, ¿Y si Marie había decidido que ese día no volvería a casa? ¿Y si tal vez Giriko le exigido que saliera a buscar otro trabajo? Miles de preguntas más pasaron por su mente, pero ninguna logro convencerla, únicamente debía entrar y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, era sencillo sobre todo si Giriko se encontraba durmiendo, todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

En la esquina donde siempre dormían, Maka pudo verla tirada, un grito escapo de sus labios al ver la sangre y corrió a su lado para tomarla en brazos, la sangre salía tanto del labio como de un corte que surcaba su frente, ¿De verdad le había golpeado tan fuerte? ¿Por qué volvió? Si hubiera vuelto en la noche, ambas hubieran buscado la manera de evitar todo eso, pero ahora Marie estaba ahí y no parecía poder despertar, intento llevarla pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando sus piernas flaquearon.

– Marie despierta – La llamo mientras varias lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro - ¿Por qué viniste? Mira como todo dejo ese hombre.

– ¿Ese hombre?

Soltó un grito al sentir como su pelo era jalado hacia un lado de forma violenta, intento soltarse pero fue un intento fallido tras otro, apenas podía moverse y aun no se había recuperado de correr todo el camino hasta casa, pudo escuchar reír al padre de Marie, incluso detecto el olor a alcohol que desprendía, sintió su corazón oprimirse al darse cuenta lo que vendría.

– Ay Maka, Maka siempre causando problemas ¿Por qué no puedes ser buena niña? – Su risa solo logro marearla sin razón aparente - ¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo la vieja? No me digas que no sabes porque despidieron a Marie

– ¿Qué?

– Vaya tonta, es obvio que descubrieron tus jueguitos secretos con el hijos de esos idiotas, quedaron indignados, no podían hacer que te despidieran por ser una nena pero Marie no tuvo suerte ¿Qué me dices ahora Maka?

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente hasta que fue capaz de entenderlas, y por mas que le hubiera gustado gritar y abrazar a Marie para pedirle perdón, solo pudo llorar, al dirigir su mirada en la esquina donde se encontraba tirada se sintió peor, era una egoísta, se había pasado los días divirtiéndose e ignorando los problemas que meterse con Soul podía causar, lo ignoro y ella tenia los problemas a la vuelta de la esquina, dejo de luchar para liberarse, simplemente se resigno a lo inevitable.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Lo sientes? Claro lo sientes, después del esfuerzo que hizo Marie para conseguir trabajo ¿Piensas que la comida viene gratis Maka?

Dejo escapar otro grito al sentir como la presión en su pelo aumentaba, la risa de Giriko la hacía sentir más miserable, de lo que se sentia. Por su culpa Marie había sido golpeada y ahora estaba tirada como objeto sin vida, todo por ella, únicamente por su propio placer.

– Lo siento – Susurro, apenas podía oír su propia voz.

– ¿Lo sientes? Claro, claro ahora todo tiene que estar bien ¿No?

– Lo siento.

– Lo siento, lo siento ¿Es lo único que sabes decir? Si no fueras tan bonita, en algunos años tal vez, no me gustan las pequeñas debiluchas, pero se de otro uso que podría darte.

Lo miro sin entender nada, Maka apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la soltó del pelo y la dejo caer violentamente al piso, fue como si su cabeza fuera a explotar del dolor, el golpe la dejo mareada y apenas podía levantarse cuando él la tomo nuevamente del pelo.

Pudo ver como se abría el cierre, las lagrimas caían y apenas pudo gritar cuando Giriko la metió en su peor pesadilla.

– _Ahora, jura por tu garrita que siempre vamos a ser amigos, sin importar el tiempo que pase, nunca lo olvides Soul._

* * *

><p>Si lo se, no es lo mejor que e escrito pero queria subirlo x.x, necesitaba hacerlo Dx pero bueno dejando de lado mi charlataneria aclaraciones.<p>

**La promesa de la garrita**: Creo que es de una pelicula xD si no me equivoco de tierra de osos creo ._. la puse porque con la bobis de mi querida Bel cada vez que tenemos que hacer una promesa de verdad, lo hacemos por la garrita xDU Asi que nose me parecio mejor que las promesas sencillas.

Y sin nada mas que decir me retiro! Si le gusto espero que sean muy amables y me lo hagan saber D:! Solo es tocar un botoncito y escribir un Me gusto! o No me gusto xDU

Ciao~


End file.
